I Hate You, Yet I Love You
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: All Cooper wanted was to make it to the big time. She comes to Camp Rock, but she gets detracted by none other than NATE GRAY! please read and review. T just to be safe. AUDITIONS! I NEED 4 GIRLS AND 3 BOYS! When you fill out the question, state boy/girl?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ONW ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!!!

_TRAILER:_

**ALL COOEPR WANTED WAS TO MAKE IT TO THE HOLLYWOOD…**

"_**Girls and boys!!! Welcome to CAMP ROCK!!!!"**_

_***Back In the Cabins***_

"_**If you wanna be somebody, you have to win Final Jam!" **_

_**BUT SOMETHING GOT IN HER WAY…**_

"_**Please welcome….CONNECT THREE!!!"**_

"_**YOU'RE GOING DOWN COOPER!" **_

"_**BRING IT ON NATE!"**_

_**IT WAS A COMPETITION; THAT TURNED INTO SOMETHING ELSE...**_

"_**I love you." **_

AUDITIONS!:

Hey yall,

I'm holding auditions for Cooper's friends…

I need 4 girls and 3 boys

Alright if you're wanting to audition, just answer these following questions.

Name, age, birthday (month, date, year)

Which member of CONNECT THREE do you like best? Shane or Jason?

Describe yourself physically.

Describe yourself personality wise.

What do you do for fun.

Why do you want this part?

_**Xoxo, **_

_**rebeccaLautner**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK OR THIS SONG BY SHERYL CROW CALLED FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST!!!

_I would've given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken all that I have_

_But if you wanna try to love again_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

_CHORUS_

_The first cut is the deepest _

_Baby, I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to be lucky_

_He's cursed_

_And when it comes to loving me _

_He's worst_

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears I've got_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you wanna try to love again….try. _

_Baby ill try to love again but I know_

_CHORUS_

_The first cut is the deepest _

_Baby, I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to be lucky_

_He's cursed_

_And when it comes to loving me _

_He's worst_

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried._

_But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you wanna try to love again….try_

_Baby ill try to love again but I know_

_CHORUS_

_The first cut is the deepest _

_Baby, I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to be lucky_

_He's cursed_

_And when it comes to loving me _

_He's worst_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Try to love again_

Cooper Harrison looked down at her notepad. She stared at the song written in her knotty penmanship. She hoped that it would be good enough to get her into Camp Rock. Camp Rock was all she had been thinking about for the last couple of months, while forgetting about the fact that she had finals coming up the following week. She put her notepad down and turned to her dog, Jackie, a little brown and white Jack Russell Terrier.

"I hope this gets me in." Cooper said scratching Jackie's head. "C'mon, lets go for a walk." Cooper scooped Jackie up and grabbed her leash and they were off.

Once outside, Cooper started running and Jackie trailed behind. Houston, Texas. How do you describe Houston…HOT? It was 104 degrees, and that wasn't even record breaking. The hottest was on September 4, 2000; a record breaking 109 degrees. You broke a sweat the second you stepped outside. Cooper's recently cut brown hair flapped against the back of her neck in a ponytail. She was dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of black shorts. Ten minutes later, Jackie was short for breath, Cooper stopped at a local music storm, Beat Bops, and grabbed the dog bowl she had in her purse and poured some of her water into it. Still knelt down on the ground she didn't realize that she was about to get trampled by a person that she never in her wildest dreams thought she would meet, Nate Gray.

"Oh my god! Excuse you! Watch where you stand! Honestly? Now look what you've done. My clothes are a mess! Thanks a lot!" Nate Gray argued at Cooper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip you." She said pushing herself off of the ground.

"Yeah, well, next time…" Nate began but was speechless when he looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Yea, sure. Whatever. C'mon Jackie." Cooper said picking up Jackie's water bowl, dumped out the excess water, and putting it in her purse. "See ya Jerk!" She said as she started to walk away.

Nate watched her walk away. Shane came up behind him and slapped him on the head. "She was gorgeous. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's the thing…I wasn't."

---

Cooper made it home, gave Jackie some more water and took a quick shower. She grabbed her iPhone and called her best friend, Elizabeth Stewart. Elizabeth was always there for Cooper. She was hyper, just like Cooper and they both had a love of music. Elizabeth picked up and Cooper began to tell her the story of Nate Gray.

---

okay, so this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who auditioned, I still need 3 boys! If you still want to audition, I will def find you a part somewhere in this story :] please let me know what you know, constructive critisim is great!

Xoxo,

rebeccaLautner


End file.
